Gaia (rushu)
Gaia is a mixed-alignment guild. History In Jule 7th, 2006. The young adventurers Pibe, Chepike (CheViejo) and Charm (Aviconq) with the wiseman JCAS (JCAS-II), decided to leave -Santa Muerte- and started to walk on the path of the warriors. And as all great warrior paths, they met more great warriors, a couple of young but strong pandawas (Abelitro and Robot-Bastard)figthing back-to-back their enemies. What a surprise for all of them when a Minotoror attacked them. Xx-Albin-xX and his cousin (name?) couldn't stay there with crossed arms and joined. It was a cruel and bloody slaugther, but this made a strong bond between these young warriors (after all, it was sealed by a Minotoror Butt XD). Then, they followed different paths but not with a farewell... After a few days Gaia guild was founded and the young warriors were together again, this time all of them walking on the same path Charm (leader) and chepike (officer) were divorced and all supported to chepike, then Charm decided leave the guild by choice. But she did not appointed a new leader. The real story nobody knows until now (2010) is that Abelitro (officer) with the full support from Robot-Bastard (officer) planned a plot to overthrow Charm. This because most of the guildies, officers included (even Chepike), were not happy with her and a lot of people was leaving. Abelitro convinced all the guildies by talking to them to face Charm once and for all and give her the choice to leave or be left alone. Meanwhile, thanks to all the officers, the guild bought a Guildalogem to create a new guild and move on just in case of need. Looks like Charm didn't realize the guild was almost angry with her by her previous actions as a leader. Knowing that, ashamed of herself, in sadness and asking for forgiveness, she decided to leave the guild (truly by choice) not even accepting a free gem to start a new one (of course, all of this after a liltle show of hysterical anger XD) The guild was without leading and officers took command as a round table (this is the first coup in Dofus). In October 22th, 2006. Gaia (lvl 16) was robbed, and all the members was banned. But they stood together and founded Dark Gaia. In December 14th, 2006. Gaia was fixed and took back to the original officers and grew to level 24. All Dark Gaia members came back to Gaia. And Abelitro became the new leader. In mid-2007. Abelitro (leader) was blamed unfairly by "several fraudulent payments" and was banned. The guild was leaderless (again) by a long season (again). But this time everyone left the guild. In December 2007. The actual officers JCAS-II, Pibe, Cheviejo, LeTablo, Pipitorio, Ometeotl, Huchiha(Tesuca) and Axayacatl decided to found a new guild, Sangre y Fuego. The main reason was the inability to buy a paddock. In April 4th, 2008. The support team changed the leader of Gaia, and Cheviejo became the new leader. And all active members of Sangre y Fuego went back to Gaia. In May, 2008. Pibe become leader. *Edited and gramatically corrected by Abelitro. Wed, March 17, 2010 Requirements Current level requirements to join are level 80 for regular players, Members not are allowed to set their own experience tax, the minium is 5%. Is necesary Speak Spanish. Ideals Pend. Famous For Pend. Ranks and Rights Officers * JCAS-II (200) * Hannelore (200) * Tesuca (199) * LeTablo (192) * Pibe (174) Category: Spanish-speaking guilds